


Call Out My Name

by DiorCigarettes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiorCigarettes/pseuds/DiorCigarettes
Summary: does johhny really love jaehyun?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Call Out My Name

jaehyun rushes across the clean bed, crumpling the beige sheets under his own body. he's trying to crawl into the mattress like a worm. he wants to soak into it like a liquid, and never appear outside the world of steel springs and fabric,and then evaporate. everyone will be looking for him, crying, calling police stations and all the morgues in the area, but no one will find him. he mixed with the air that billions of people inhale, he became a part of the atmosphere, hw was inhaled and exhaled without paying attention.  
everyone will be looking for him, except johnny.

jaehyun is a damned toy that loves, but never been loved.

he replays all the memories associated with so youngho, trying to forget it all like a bad dream. the more you want to give up something, the less likely you are to be able to do it. jaehyun can't do it. he is too desperate to erase his memory by thinking only of this. he remembers the warmth that johnny gave him, the comfort when his arms felt like the whole world, except for which nothing has the right to exist, his smile that became the sun, it warmed his soul, made his blood boil, his hands touching jung, his eyes turning into a Crescent moon when he laughed. jaehyun remembers, but jaehyun would not forget.

falling in love with him was a mistake that cost too much, and jung thinks the indemnity will be paid until the last breath. he lost this war, and he carries the consequences like a basket of heavy stones climbing a steep mountain. it's too heavy. it hurts too much. 

jaehyun tells himself that loneliness is much better, but now he is losing not to the person, to this damn feeling, and there is no strength left to fight at all. he doesn't want to fall into the trap of his own emotions again, but he loves johnny very much.

he idolizes johnny, puts him to the top. every breath screamed that this was his man, and no one would dare dispute that, except youngho. and he did it.

«flashback» 

"johnny"

jaehyun began. 

everything had to be perfect: a pressed bard's shirt, dark tight trousers, a fine dinner, white wine, and the fucking candles that jaehyun hates so much - everything that suh loves. he is very conservative about such things, but there is a romance about it that was slowly tying a noose around jaehyun's neck. 

his gaze, dimmed by the light of the dimly carved lamps that cast the shadow of a perfect pattern on the wall, was focused only on jaehyun. his look literally screamed : "I know what you're going to say, and I know the answer you want to hear." the unbuttoned buttons of his brown silk shirt were another trap for jaehyun, and he fell into every one of them, but he went on without paying attention.

"I love you" 

jaehyun finished after a long pause.

johnny's face didn't change, he knew that jaehyun would say it.

he waited for it.

—it's no secret that I like you. I'm always ready to give you something that no one else will give you" 

he holds the glass in his hand, pointing it at the light and swaying it so that the wine washes the walls in circles. jaehyun didn't take his eyes off the glass and drowned in the bitter alcohol.

"but I'm not ready to love you" 

johnny said, letting go of the glass leg and smashing the glass against the corner of the table.

"I'm sorry" 

he leaves, pushing back his chair noiselessly. 

«end of flashback»

jaehyun crumbles into small pieces. he bites the pillow, screaming and crying, wanting to rip his voice to hell and tear out his eyes, do anything but don't think about youngho, just don't think about youngho, just don't think about yongho. but it turns out to be a hell of a mess, nothing works, and no way is going to work. this is the law of reverse effort, and jaehyun is caught here. why he can't go to someone's head and see everything with all the necropolises and coffins in their heads? why can't he tell the difference between false and true? why? 

he grabs the phone without thinking, holding in the head the only contact he needs right now. he doesn't know what to write, he doesn't know, and that's it.

23: 17[jaehyun]: "maybe I looked like a idiot» 

23: 17[jaehyun]: "now, I don't know if I hate you or vice versa»

23: 51[jaehyun]: "wow, you read it»

01: 34[jaehyun]: "I can't believe that I fall in love with you, you used me, didn't you?huh,I'm the only idiot here, though, because I let it happen»

01: 58[jaehyun]: "say my fucking name, and I'll be near your house in 10 minutes and I'll scream under your windows until you get out»

01: 58[suh youngho]: "jaehyun."

he didn't expect that youngho would actually answer him, did he really want to see him, or did he do it on purpose? anyway, the car keys are already in his hands, and he is standing in front of the mirror, trying to get rid of the blush on his cheeks and tear tracks. he smiles to himself as he straightens his hair. jaehyun is excited. he doesn't know what to say, what to do, but he needs johnny.

***

jaehyun praying on an empty road, accelerating up to 170 kilometes per hour. he knows that it's dangerous, but youngho is waiting for him. he's definitely waiting. he has exactly 10 minutes to drive, not a second more.

but the car is already on the territory in 7 minutes, jaehyun does not go out, but waits for 3 minutes more, in order to show his punctuality.

"you arrived earlier, why did you wait"

youngho gets out just as jung is blocking the car doors. he hasn't changed a bit: he still wears shirts and skinny trousers, spreads his dark hair on both sides, and holds himself perfectly. without all this things, johnny wouldn't be johnny.  
youngho comes down the steps with both hands in his pockets. he looks like he doesn't care, but who knows is it really like that?

"you answered my message, why?"  
jaehyun leans on the hood of his Aston Martin that johnny gave him for a birthday.

" i didn't want you to wake up everyone in the area" 

he said with all his seriousness. 

"that's it?"

"not exactly. we'll talk about it later."

johnny's going back up, he's really not interested in what's going on right now.

"how much later? you want to say that i came here for hearing nothing?"

"first of all, it wasn't my pleasure"

johnny doesn't even turn around.

"and secondly, it's three o'clock and you're not the only one who wants to sleep. i don't think this is a good time" 

he continues to walk away, leaving jaehyun alone again.

"no, you won't leave right now!" 

jaehyun catches up to him, grabs his shoulder, turns him around, and pushes him against the wall.

"you really don't feel anything for me?" 

he looks into his eyes, trying to find the truth in them, until suh says nothing.

he takes jaehyun's hand, squeezes it hard and slams the door.

the interior is warm and expensive, all in the johnny's style. he is madly in love with paintings, antique furniture, and everything in red and yellow, because they are the colors of kings, the colors of emperors.

johnny leads him to the bedroom.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. i'll tell the truth, this month without you was hard to me, because I lied you when I said I don't love you"

his cheeks are blushing, but he looks too confident, as if he's been thinking about this day for years.

"I was not completely sure in my feelings, it took me some time to check"

jaehyun melts as he looks at him, like ice under a hot sun. he wants him, without unnecessary words and actions. he looks too sexy in that shirt open at the top, those trousers, and that massive chain around his neck.

"shut up" 

jaehyun says suddenly, pulling him by the shoulders and kissing him.

suh kisses him back, holding him tightly by the neck. jaehyun can only feel his hot lips caressing his own, and the warmth emanating from the candles in the room.

youngho gently compresses rough lips, smacking them and penetrating inside. he weaves their tongues, so dirty and too vulgar. johnny touches his shoulders and back, the spine hidden behind a black t-shirt and thin hot skin. 

johnny gently runs his hands along the back and touches the edge of the t-shirt, running his palms under it. 

"take it off" 

jaehyun says and doesn't looking in johnny's eyes.

johnny takes off the cloth over his head. he kisses again, touching his soft cheeks and neck, collarbones and shoulders, leaving traces of wet lips. jung melts like candles, he's as hot and soft as wax.

johnny wraps his arms around him, puts him on the bed, and hovers over him, beginning to kiss every mole on the back and shoulders of his hot body, which wants more than jaehyun does. jung wants him again, twitches again at every touch of his favorite lips and hot palms. he feels johnny's breath as if it were his own, he forgetting about the hysteria before he arrived. 

johnny moves on, lifting him by his trembling thighs, pulling his black jeans down to his knees, kissing his dimples and butts. youngho plays with him, forgets everything in the world except jaehyun, who is lying naked.

he feels his resentment, it comes from every millimeter of his honey skin, filling the entire air in their bedroom, it is like a fragrance, settles in the lungs. youngho puts one finger into jaehyun's hole, without waiting adds the second. jung clutches the sheet in his hand, breathing fast, gasping for every drop of oxygen in this room. 

"I missed you so much" 

johnny whispers somewhere near jung's thighs, watching his open wet lips. jaehyun hears suh take off his trousers. he wants his cock. he wants it. 

"youngho... "

johnny puts his big cock in the hole. he moves slowly, but jung can't wait. he jerks his ass towards johnny. younho sees his actions and starts moving faster. He squeezes the soft butt skin in his hands, leaving red prints of large hands. jung moans loudly, dripping saliva on the sheet under him. 

"call out my name"

johnny says, biting his neck. 

"johnny! yes, I want more! please ... ah ... more..."

jaehyun's own penis requires touching and caressing so much, so jung pulls his hands to it, wrapping them around and starting to masturbate.

johnny love these moans, they are the best he has ever heard in his life. 

"johnny, I'm coming now ... ah! sun youngho!"

jaehyun screams as he cummed on the bed, tears streaming from his eyes, and he breaks free of johnny's arms, falling onto the pillows.

johnny grabs him back, dont letting him fall. he continues to fuck jaehyun while he calls out his name.

"it's so deep inside me...please faster!

he makes several thrusts into the jaehyun, filling the hole with sperm.

they are both insanely happy. they both gasp and laugh. but johnny doesn't finish yet. he lies down next to jaehyun, who is sitting next to him.

"show me how much you love me, suck my dick" 

suh grabs him by the neck, pulling him to his cock. 

jaehyun straightens his hair, leaning in. he takes the cock in his hand, starting to masturbate.

"promise you won't watch, I'm shy."

jung laughs, and johnny closes his eyes.

jaehyun takes the red head of a swollen big cock in his mouth. he moves his tongue around, playing with it, and then swallows deeper and biting. he chokes, but continues to suck.

he jerks off at the base of the cock, choking, but he wants to show that he loves johnny too much.

"oh, my God. it's insane...yes...take it deeper"

johnny moans. he breathes quickly and takes the hair in his hands, holds it tight and pushes into jaehyun's mouth. 

saliva runs down his cock, jung jerks faster, and johnny cums.

jaehyun raises his head and swallows the cum. he knows that johnny liked it.

"tell me you love me. after all my sufferings, I want to finally hear it."

jaehyun sucks his fingers, which are still wet cause of the sperm, and kisses johnny.

"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, so there can be some mistakes. I'm sorry for them


End file.
